


Light of Noon

by arizonia1



Series: [Blank] of [Blank] [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reyn was an Idiot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk and Reyn finally arrived on the Bionis Leg after their journey through Tephra Cave. Deciding it was time to take a breather, they stopped by a nearby lake to wash up. Or, that was the intended plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: I was in a porn mood, and I didn’t really know what to do. So let’s just roll with it. Also, this is based on my armorless run of Xenoblade as to explain why they ignored Juju’s buggy and why they’re not really wearing anything.
> 
> Also, happy beginning of Lewd Month! I’m taking a break from the murders during February just to make things slightly more logical. So, I hope you enjoy!

_Light of Noon_  
  
It was a particularly nice day out on the Bionis’ Leg. The sun was high in the sky and Shulk and Reyn were trying to enjoy the warm temperatures before the infamous rains came in. The duo had already treked all the way through the cold and damp Tephra Cave after leaving Colony 9. What didn’t help their trip was the fact neither one had any clothes on other than their underwear.   
  
When they were preparing to leave the Colony in hopes of getting to Colony 6, and eventually Mechonis, the two learned that having only 3000g to their names wasn’t going to buy them anything other than a single Art Book for Reyn. Using the leftover cash from the store the redhead thought it would be smart to go and play a few rounds of poker against some of his Defence Force buddies. That plan fell through very quick when he burned through the rest of their money. This quickly ended up with the two having to start placing their clothes up for the bet. When both were there in only their boxers is when Shulk finally told his friend to quit before he embarrassed them both further.   
  
The two had been wandering around the plains itself much later and decided it would be best to try and take a break. They opted to ignore what seemed to be smoking near one of the hills and just followed the stream up towards a nearby lake with a waterfall. Reyn had opted to try and take a nap after their encounter with the Arachno Queen. In the meanwhile Shulk thought it would be a good idea to use the source of water to take a bath.   
  
After making a mental note of where Reyn decided to lie down, Shulk finally stripped out of his boxers and shoes. He set the Monado down close to what remained of his clothing as well. The last thing he needed was all of those things getting swept downstream. After that was all said and done he finally stepped into the lake and started scrubbing some of the dried dirt off of him. The silence was peaceful while it lasted at least.   
  
It would only be a few minutes before Shulk finally managed to get all the dirt off him. That, and within those few minutes Reyn actually sat up. He couldn’t get comfortable on the ground so trying to nap was useless. He rubbed at the back of his head to get some of the grass out of it before turning his attention towards his friend. A cherry colored blush crossed his cheeks as he caught sight of the blond still bathing in the small lake. He gulped lightly as he stood up to get closer to Shulk. A long time ago he wouldn’t have a reaction such as this, but in recent years the blond has been much more modest around the redhead, and vice versa really.   
  
Shulk squeaked a little as he heard something enter the water with him. He turned around and sighed when he realized it was just Reyn.   
  
“You could have at least let me know you woke up Reyn.” He mentioned, as he looked away, blush evident.   
  
The redhead chuckled as he hugged his friend. “Sorry man, I forgot you’re startled by sudden noises. Us being out somewhere we’re not familiar with probably doesn’t help.”   
  
“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day.”   
  
Reyn nodded in agreement about his statement. Other than that though he gently rested his chin on top of Shulk’s head as he ran a hand down his back. The surface of the water gently lapped at the back of his hand as he did so. They were standing in an area that was just deep enough for the water to go above Shulk’s hips.   
  
The blond pushed away from his friend as he felt the hand go a little lower. “W-what are you doing?”   
  
“Sorry, it’s just been so long since I’ve seen you like this.” Reyn confessed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if we had a moment together out here.”   
  
“A… moment?” Shulk asked in confusion.   
  
“You know, something intimate. Dirty even, just between the two of us. No one has to know.”   
  
The seer paused for a second. He wasn’t sure what to make of the proposition. Acts of a sexual nature sometimes crossed his mind. To be asked by his best friend to commit one though, that was something that took a moment to process. As he thought about it he only got more red in the face. He raised his arms to rest his hands against his friend’s broad shoulders while he thought. His head was turned off to the side as well.   
  
After a few minutes without an answer Reyn tucked a finger under Shulk’s face to get him to look at him. “What’s on your mind? You’re doing that thing where you tap your fingers while you think.”   
  
“I…” He paused a second as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I don’t see a problem with us doing something right now… but…”   
  
“Go on?”   
  
“I’m not ready for sex yet. Another time.”   
  
The redhead smiled as he ran a hand through the wispy blond hair. “I can work with that.”   
  
Reyn gently moved his arms so he could lift Shulk so they could get into slightly shallower waters. After doing so the taller Homs set down his friend so he could have a seat near the edge of the water. Once he was situated he gently patted his lap as an offer for the seer to sit on it. Cautiously Shulk took the opportunity as he rested on Reyn’s legs. The water was just barely at the level of their hips once more like it had been before.   
  
“Do you even know what you’re doing Reyn?” Shulk asked as he felt the other push him a little bit closer.   
  
Reyn nodded as he kept one arm wrapped around the blond’s torso. There were ways for both of them to enjoy this without necessarily resorting to sex. After making absolutely sure Shulk was comfortable the redhead gently grasped his dick in his hand and gave it a couple good strokes. The seer let out a surprised gasp at the sudden stimulation in his lower regions. He wasn’t exactly sure what that noise was that followed but he just rolled with it. Soon he felt Reyn grasp his own cock and started pumping both at the same time.   
  
“A-ah… Reyn…” Shulk moaned out softly as he watched his friend stroke the both of them.   
  
Reyn himself didn’t speak but instead brought the two of them in for a passionate kiss. His tongue danced over Shulk’s lip gently and the hand on the blond’s back brought them even closer. Through pure inexperience he wasn’t sure what else he could do to help make the seer feel good. His original idea had been thrown out the window, so he might have to improvise.   
  
Shulk tilted his head and let out a small, feline like whine when he felt Reyn remove his hand from between their bodies. He had been enjoying that and now he just felt an aching need to get some friction going.   
  
Thankfully Reyn wasn’t just going to leave him with that overwhelming feeling. Slowly he ran his hand down the blond’s back before moving to grip his hips tightly. He pressed the other close to him, both of their cocks flush against their stomachs. Hungrily the redhead pressed in for another kiss as he started slowly moving his companion in his lap. The two were grinding their bodies together, getting desperate for release. Shulk in particular was getting louder and louder as he and Reyn continued.   
  
The blond moaned loudly as he grinded his hips into his friend’s. Their chests were stained with pre-cum and Shulk could feel his release edging closer. He wasn’t sure he should let Reyn know or not. It didn’t matter in the end as the redhead was getting closer himself. He picked up the pace as he continued to bounce Shulk on his lap. Their cocks rubbing both against each other’s as well as their chests. Both teens pressed in once more for a heated kiss.   
  
It didn’t take much longer for Shulk to finally cum. His back arched and he stopped making out with Reyn just to let out a scream of pleasure. Reyn himself couldn’t hold back a moan either as he reached his orgasm as well. Both stopped to catch their breath soon after. Blue eyes stared into brown as the two started to come back down from their highs.   
  
Shulk gently pushed himself off Reyn and sighed seeing the mess on his stomach. Strands of white going every which way and some of the fluid slowly sliding between his legs. The redhead’s abdomen was in a similar condition but he didn’t seem as concerned. Surely the two were going to have to wash it off just so the fact they just had orgasms wasn’t obvious.   
  
“You should have done this before I bathed you know.” Shulk chastised.   
  
Reyn smiled awkwardly. “Sorry. At least we get to bathe together now. Right?”   
  
The blond’s only reaction was to forcefully pinch his friend’s nose. Not that it hurt him as much as surprise him. Regardless they agreed that bathing together would save some time as it was getting dark. Not because it was late, but rather a storm was brewing up ahead. The last thing they wanted was to be caught in the rain given their lack of clothes. Not that Reyn was going to complain if they ended up having huddle close to each other to stay warm.


End file.
